<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Special Words From You by randomthrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793259">Those Special Words From You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway'>randomthrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lü Bu requires assistance in order to alleviate some of his more primal urges, but Chen Gong has another solution. Thus, the training began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Gong | Caster/Lü Bu Fengxian | Berserker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Special Words From You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chen Gong had known ever since he had first spotted Lü Bu in the court of Cao Cao that he was a man of considerable energy, who, if harnessed properly, could tear the sky asunder if he wanted to. He knew this, of course, yet what he had not known then was that Lü Bu also held another, more primal kind of energy, which he had trouble keeping in balance. Of course, when he had been alive he had had Diaochan to ease these kinds of troubles, yet his sexual urges seemed to have continued even as a Berserker, and considering the fair lady of his wasn't around, Chen Gong had found himself in the position of helping Lü Bu. Of course, however, Chen Gong wasn't going to be satisfied with simply alleviating Lü Bu - no, he wanted to see the limits of this man he so admired. </p><p>“You must learn to control yourself, my Lord,” Chen Gong tutted, his gaze continuously focused on Lü Bu laying down in front of him, completely stripped of any armour, like a newborn child, yet even then there was nothing about him that screamed ‘vulnerable’. His muscles were like another set of armour, rippling and tensing up constantly, as if he was doing everything within his power to keep himself from exploding. “It will do you no good if you lose yourself to these kinds of feelings when your Master depends on you.”</p><p>Lü Bu failed to make any kind of understandable response, instead groaning loudly, gritting his teeth as if he was trying his best to keep himself from orgasming. He was doing so good this time, too, Chen Gong noted with a smile, much better than all the previous times they had done this. With one hand firmly placed on Lü Bu’s chest, his other was working it’s way up and down his penis, having been jerking him off for the past ten minutes or so. The room was hot and cloudy, thick with the smell of sex and sweat, to the point that Chen Gong had had to remove his glasses, although it was not like he actually needed them.</p><p>“I suppose we have been at this for enough now, mhm?” Chen Gong’s couldn’t help but feel satisfaction at the progress they had made today. Looking directly at Lü Bu, who was so desperately trying to hold himself in and stop himself from cumming, waiting to hear those words that had been drilled into him now from Chen Gong.</p><p>“You may cum now, Lü Bu.”</p><p>With that, Lü Bu roared, unable to hold himself in any longer. His cock twitched and throbbed in Chen Gong’s hand, as ropes and ropes of virile and essence-rich semen poured out one by one, shooting into the sky and landing on Lü Bu’s chest. Some strings of cum landed on Chen Gong’s hands, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about that, instead enjoying this small earned victory by leaning back and enjoying the sight of the panting Lü Bu, who was nearing the ends of his long-denied orgasm.</p><p>“Well done, my Lord,” Chen Gong could not help but praise the Berserker for showing such self-restraint. “Now, I suppose we can do this tomorrow as well…?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>